Just For
by Aly-The-Otaku
Summary: Duo Maxwell finally realises he loves Hilde.....but she's already moved on and found herself a boyfriend. Except Duo finds out Hilde's being abused...will he be able to keep his true love safe without becoming too blind with revenge?


Okay! This is my first ever fanfic!..And a song fic at that...the song is Just For by Nickelback...I'd really like to know what you people think of my work..so please review?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ( Darn it) or Nickelback..So please...Don't sue tha Baka!  
  
-Aly  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Soft drizzling rain was being thrown from the sky in torrential patches. Making the simple movement of walking home difficult for the paper- bag laden Duo Maxwell, returning from the supermarket with ever imaginable ingredient he would need for tonight. Because everything had to be perfect.  
  
Perfection is a high rank to reach...but Duo thought nothing less would suit the dinner he would make for Hilde and himself. For he had invited her over for dinner...and at the time of the invitation in question, he hadn't really any reason...but after a few hours of laborious shopping he was forced to come to the conclusion that he, Duo Maxwell, was very madly in love with her.  
  
This wasn't something he wanted to admite...certainly not. Lord knows the extents he went to before, just to avoid Hilde. And only a hard month of separation helped him find where his heart lay.  
  
He only hoped it wasn't to late to show her....  
  
Juggling two large paper bags, chalked full of food ingredients, the braided-boy somehow managed to unlock the door to his first-floor apartment, a small but cozy looking place. Kept amazingly neat as if it was barely lived in. Cautioning himself against dropping his precious bundles, Duo made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Using his shoulder to flick the light-switch, a reaction of light burst over the tiny room that contained a stove, microwave, fridge and a measly counter..not much but it was still enough to create a three course meal. One decent enough for himself,..and more importantly Hilde..  
  
The Gundam Pilot barely had the time to set down the heavy bags before the telephone rang. The slightest bit annoyed, Duo answered it curtly..  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Duo! I tried calling before..but there was no answer.."..The famillier voice came across the telephone to Duo, who immediatly knew it to be Hilde.  
  
"Hilde..oh..It's you..Yeah...I just got back from the store..You're not calling to cancel the dinner..are you?" He fervrently hoped against it in his mind.  
  
"No..no...do you think I'd do that to you..I've actual-"..She was cut off by yelling in the background.. "Sorry...Duo...just a second.." something muffled the noise in the phone...a bit more yelling..and a crash.  
  
"Hilde?! What's going on?"  
  
" N-..nothing...I just phoned to tell you I've got a guy coming with me to dinner okay? Hope you can cook for three...Have to be going...goodbye"..Something gave Duo the idea that Hilde's voice was on the verge of crying.  
  
The dial-tone sounded harsh,..forcing Duo to hang up and turn away....Someone else? Did Hilde have someone else in her life....wouldn't that just ruin things for him. For the first time he actually wanted Hilde with him...she already had someone else.  
  
All through-out preparing dinner, Duo couldn't stop thinking about the yelling and crashes he heard in the background to Hilde's voice. Yelling that was obviously a male's voice.  
  
When finally finishing up his cooking, Duo knew he wouldn't like this other person that was coming with Hilde for dinner...when she arrived...the Gundam Pilot would have to have a talk with her...  
  
~~iI want to take his eyes out,BR  
  
Just for looking at you..BR  
  
Yes I do~~/I  
  
Duo Maxwell was trying to relax before his dinner guests arrived. Trying was the operative word. The American pilot had tried playing some music to take his mind off things...but it was most unfortunate that everything reminded him of Hilde.  
  
" C'mon...I can do this..just...act calm about it all..." He repeatedly tried to tell himself, while distracting himself with braiding his hair for the fifteenth time that night.  
  
The sound of Hilde's voice on the phone..and that crash, the pilot's mind made the leap to suspect this new 'aquaintance' of Hilde's was violent. The only thing was Duo didn't know how  
  
(( That's all I have for now..another chapter will be up sooner or later..I hope..depends on the reviews I get)) 


End file.
